The present invention generally relates to sifters and more specifically to a combination scooper and sifter and method for sorting plant material.
Existing sifters are not designed to aid in scooping, sifting and separating plant parts such as, but not limited, to flowers, buds, petiole, pistols, stems, leaves, seeds, branches, plant particles and/or plant particle dust, or “shake” (referred to herein “plant material”). Usage of existing sifters to scoop, sift and sort plant material could be inefficient. Existing sifters could cause significant damage to delicate and sensitive plant and flower parts such as but not limited to flowers, buds, trichomes, pistols or any pubescent plants that may or may not be glandular.
Existing sifters are not designed for use with delicate or sensitive plant parts. Existing sifters do not allow the end user to scoop up delicate or sensitive plant materials with minimal damage to plant matter. Existing sifters may not allow the end user to sift and sort delicate and/or sensitive plant materials with minimal shaking, and therefore do not maximize the integrity of the plant material resulting in damage and degradation of plant material. Existing sifters usually incorporate a single size of mesh screen apertures which would not be adaptable to the numerous species of plants. Existing sifters do not incorporate rounded off lips on the scooper/dump side to minimize damage or degradation to delicate and/or sensitive plant and flower parts and do not incorporate sloped walls strategically placed to minimize delicate and/or sensitive plant parts from falling out. Existing sifters are not designed to separate more desirable plant material from less desirable plant material.
It would be desirable to have a specialized sifter that may minimize damage to delicate or sensitive plant parts while allowing the end user to efficiently separate more desirable plant material from less desirable plant materials.